For a service that needs authentication with respect to a user (e.g., payment, a membership service, permission of entry, and so forth), an authentication process may be performed. The authentication process may be a process of authenticating the user to allow only the authenticated user to use the service.
Recently, authentication using an electronic device such as a smartphone has also been used. For example, a user of the electronic device may continue the authentication process by logging in an account generated for a service to be used through authentication using the electronic device. To log in the account, user information (e.g., account information such as an Identification (ID) and a password) may be needed.
For authentication using an electronic device, the electronic device may need an Input/Output (I/O) interface for inputting user information and displaying authentication-related information to allow the user to check the information, a communication interface capable of communicating with an authentication system, and a processor capable of performing an authentication process.
As an electronic device, such as a wearable device, is miniaturized to improve portability, the electronic device may have limited performance (or specifications) such as a simpler input device, a smaller screen, and a lower computation capability than a high-performance (or high-specification) electronic device, such as a smartphone. A limited-performance electronic device, such as a wearable device, may not be satisfactory to perform the authentication process because it is restrictedly capable of or is not even capable of allowing input of the user information and displaying or communicating information associated with authentication. Moreover, the electronic device such as the wearable device is highly likely to be lost or stolen, and may be weak to external threats, such as hacking.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.